


Крепче железа

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Last Knights (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барток любит Рэйдена. И тот любит его не менее крепко — но иначе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крепче железа

Вопреки словам, слетавшим с языков сплетников, Барток не видел в Рэйдене замену погибшему сыну, потому как смотрел на него другими глазами. Правды никто не знал — к лучшему для них обоих. Конечно же, Барток никогда не позволил бы себе чего-то двусмысленного в отношении Рэйдена, поскольку слишком ценил его доверие, но сам не мог избавиться от лишних мыслей, порой становившихся почти мучительно навязчивыми. 

Всю жизнь Барток предпочитал женское общество мужскому, но предпочтение его не было абсолютно, он не раз задумывался о мужской красоте; в более молодые годы он засматривался на юношей, чьи тела были гибки, точно луки кочевников, но с возрастом стал все больше интересоваться зрелыми воинами, которые надежны и крепки, как тяжелый доспех, лишенный элегантности костюмов знати, но способный защитить от смертельной раны. 

Рэйдена Барток не знал юношей, и даже не пытался представить себе его таковым: некоторым к лицу молодость, другим — зрелость. И Барток не променял бы возможность быть с ним рядом на общество даже самого очаровательного юноши. 

И дело было не только во внешней привлекательности, хотя Рэйден был хорош собой, ровно настолько, насколько может быть красив настоящий воин. 

Много важнее было то, что он сражался как настоящий воин. Порой его обращение с мечом было грубым, не рыцарским, а скорее подходящим разбойнику — но он никогда не прибегал к подлым приемам, не ударял противника в спину, лишь умело обходил в бою, обыгрывал, точно за шахматной доской. За резким натиском скрывался точный расчет, тяжелые удары и резкие отскоки были подчинены единому ритму, складывались в общий узор, едва ли изящный, но не лишенный своеобразной красоты. 

Когда-то Барток пытался убедить себя в том, что именно поэтому не может отвести взгляда от Рэйдена, упражняющегося с оружием и щитом или, после, сидя у стены, натачивающего лезвие своего клинка. Но нет ничего бессмысленнее, чем пытаться обмануть самого себя, такая ложь обжигает душу и медленно отравляет сердце — а потому Барток от нее отказался.  
Он мог бы признаться в своих чувствах и желаниях Рэйдену, но знал, что не сделает этого, ни сейчас, ни позже. Не только из уважения к собственной супруге, к тем годам, которые они провели вместе, к клятвам, произнесенным в день бракосочетания — но также из уважения к самому Рэйдену. 

Тот не проявлял интереса к другим мужчинам, по крайней мере, Барток не замечал за ним ничего подобного — как, впрочем, никто не заметил бы таких склонностей за ним — но истинная причина его молчания была другой и скрывалась именно в том, что Рэйден был не только превосходным воином, он достоин был называться истинным рыцарем.

Сердечная любовь между двумя людьми, кем бы они ни были, всегда прекрасна, но любовь рыцаря к своему господину, как и привязанность к законам чести, готовность следовать заветам и клятвам — прекраснее в тысячу раз. Барток был бы последним глупцом, предложи он Рэйдену обменять второе на первое. Тот не согласился бы — ведь, много лет назад, присягнув Бартоку, он уже отдал свое сердце, свою душу, и даже свое тело, готовый пожертвовать жизнью, если это потребуется. Кто променял бы высшую верность на тепло поцелуев в ночной темноте и жар тесных объятий? 

Барток был твердо уверен, что ни один рыцарь не поступит подобным образом. В особенности такой, как Рэйден — тот, кому присяга далась нелегко.

Некоторым удается стереть свое прошлое, но, чаще всего, несмотря на все усилия, оно остается неизменным — черные пятна, которые не отмыть, не отчистить, сколько бы ни было приложено усилий, все равно останутся. С годами, они, быть может, проникнут глубже, сделав воспоминания мучительными, но не проступят снаружи. Не у Рэйдена, во всяком случае. Он не забыл прежнюю жизнь, но отбросил ее, впервые встав на колени перед Бартоком, чтобы искренне присягнуть ему на верность, в этой жизни и в следующей.

Некоторые рыцари любили говорить, что их присяга более священна, чем обеты жрецов или клятвы супругов. Рэйден не разбрасывался подобными словами, хотя именно он мог произнести их, ничуть не кривя душой. 

В его прошлом было немало черных пятен, Барток знал это — но точно так же он знал и то, что Рэйден никогда не откажется от принесенных клятв верности, не забудет сделанного ему добра, не станет снова тем безжалостным убийцей, о котором до сих пор говорили у него за спиной, пусть даже он давно ушел в небытие, умер, стал призраком. 

Есть те, кто никогда не избавляется от старых дурных привычек — как волк, который рано или поздно убежит в лес, как бы славно его ни кормили в человеческом доме, и есть те, кто оставляет прежнюю, грязную, жизнь с радостью — точно бродячий пес, легко привязывающийся к новому хозяину. Способный на что угодно, лишь бы доказать свою верность. Такой пес больше всего боится одичать, если его навсегда выгонят из человеческого жилища, и, возможно, для некоторых людей верно то же самое. 

Вот почему Рэйден был столь усерден в обращении с мечом и столь предан в своем служении. 

Он чувствовал обращенную к нему любовь — быть может, не вполне понимая ее природу, но едва ли это было важно — и, боясь ее потерять, отдавал в ответ всю преданность, на которую был способен, без остатка. Когда Барток предложил тому стать рыцарем, в обмен на это благодеяние Рэйден вручил ему свою душу, свое сердце, рассудок и честь. 

Поэтому, стоя рядом с Рэйденом, Барток чувствовал не столько плотское влечение, — оно в последние годы приходило к нему все реже, постаревшее тело стало забывать о подобных радостях — сколько уверенность в преданности. В том, что если ему потребуется человек, способный выйти хоть в одиночку против целой армии — Рэйден вызовется добровольно еще до того, как Барток спросит его, готов ли тот сражаться и, возможно, пожертвовать собственной жизнью ради него. 

Едва ли кто-то в этом мире любил Бартока так же сильно, как Рэйден. Могуществом своей власти, правом господина, Барток мог бы изменить эту любовь, сотворить из нее нечто иное — порой он ловил себя на мысли о том, что Рэйден согласился бы на близость с ним, даже если такое несвойственно его природе. 

Измененная любовь никогда не будет так хороша, как настоящая. Можно расплавить превосходный клинок и приказать выковать из его металла корону, но она не защитит от смертельного удара, а надевший ее будет скорее похож на шута или безумца, чем на короля. Именно таким клинком была любовь Рэйдена, и Барток ценил ее с каждым годом все больше. 

По-отечески обнимая Рэйдена — пусть сплетники видят в этом прикосновении все, что пожелают — Барток чувствовал, как бьется в его груди преданное рыцарское сердце.


End file.
